<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Darkest Alley by Alice_Hazelwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703672">The Darkest Alley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Hazelwood/pseuds/Alice_Hazelwood'>Alice_Hazelwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1steverbook, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Hazelwood/pseuds/Alice_Hazelwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to school Anna runs into a woman who is soon to misfortune in her life. In an effort to help she follows the woman into an old dark alley, not her brightest move she'll admit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Darkest Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, no, no! I can’t be late for school again.” I muttered to myself as I ran to Saint. Marie’s High School. Though I wouldn’t necessarily say I am running, it’s more like pushing people out of my way while I’m attempting to run.<br/>   When I notice out of the corner of my eye an old Asian woman. She had on a white button-down blouse tucked into a flower-patterned skirt that went down to her feet, a white braid with streaks of black still in it that went down past her shoulder blades, and looked to be hunched over a small wooden cane. I’m not sure what is so special about her that she happens to catch my attention out of all the people in New York City and trust me when I say that there are a lot of people in New York City. But, I knew by just looking at her something was wrong I’m not sure how I knew something bad was going to happen to her. Now what most people would do is be like ‘Oh well she’ll just have to deal with it herself. I’ve got to get to school and all of that nice stuff’, yeah no I'm not like that.<br/>  As she turned around the corner, I turned away from the direction of my school to follow her. I made sure to stay away from her or at least far enough away that she didn’t notice me, only losing her every now and then in the big New York City crowd. Suddenly she turned into a dark alleyway, no wonder I had a bad feeling, who in their right mind would walk down a dark alley in New York. Of course me being me, I followed her into the dark creepy alleyway. Before I even turned the corner I knew what I was going to see. I was going to see a bunch of guys surrounding the woman. Threatening to beat her (or some nonsense like that) if she didn’t give them money. “I was right, oops that’s not a good thing is it,” I thought to myself as I finally made it around the corner.<br/>Four men were standing around the old lady holding knives with smug looks on their faces. Thankfully the men had not realized I was there yet, so I slowly made my way behind a dumpster, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Once I had finally made it behind the dumpster, I let out a breath I had not even realized I was holding. Realizing it was a mistake, as soon as one of the men from the group looked up in my direction. I pushed my back against the wall and slowed down my breathing to where it was barely audible. As the man continued to stare over in my direction, searching the shadows with his eyes. I stayed there hidden until he finally moved his attention back to his buddies, who thankfully still had not noticed me.<br/>   I mentally argued with myself whether I should wait a little longer until I move or go ahead and do it. When my mind was made up for me when I saw one of the men reach out to grab the old woman.<br/>  I sprung from my hiding place, running as fast as I can towards the old woman tackling the man who was attempting to grab her. I got up as fast as I could, once making sure that he was down for good, getting ready to fight the rest of the goons. When suddenly I felt A sharp pain in my shoulder, as I stood up. Letting out a grunt as I ground my teeth from the pain, not wanting to give these guys any satisfaction.<br/>  Once I was finally standing, I looked at my shoulder to see a knife sticking out of it. I turned to look at the group. Seeing the one closest to me with a slight smile on his face. But, it soon turned to one of fear and distress, as I narrowed my eyes at him while ripping the knife out of my shoulder. (Ouch, ouch that really hurts!!!!)<br/>   “You're gonna pay for that,” I said through clenched teeth, letting my anger seep through my voice.<br/>   “You wanna go brat,” said one of the guy’s in the group, as he threw his knife in the air and caught it, probably thinking it made him look cool "then let’s go”<br/>   “Oh, no I’m so scared,” I said in a sarcastic tone. (Keyword sarcastic.)<br/>He got into a fighting stance that looked as if he had copied it off an anime or some Japanese show. This was going to be easy, ‘though it would be easier if I didn’t have a hole in my shoulder’ I thought. You could tell he wasn’t a very skilled fighter just by looking at him. I stood there waiting for him to make the first move, which would guarantee my win even with a stab wound. Finally, he seemed to realize I wasn't going to make the first move, his grin grew (probably thinking I was too scared) and charged at me with his knife outstretched.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>